


"don't be what they made you"

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Logan (2017) - Fandom, Marvel, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Logan (2017) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-06 23:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10347318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: She was beautiful.He was dying.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this sucks, but oh well, here it is anyway.
> 
> I'm starting to annoy myself with how all the fics I've been producing lately are all below 1,000 words, that really bugs me. need to get my groove back and start producing some longer fics man.
> 
> either way, I hope ya'll enjoy this. I really wanna see this movie again, even if I did come out the theatre crying.
> 
> also, for more kicks in the feels, listen to _[Don't Be What They Made You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jNPgXSwHyV4) _ from the soundtrack while reading this, gave me feels listening to it while writing

She was beautiful.

Gazing up at her, he could almost see himself; the rage that pumped through her veins was definitely him, as was the way her nose wrinkled when she snarled, or how she stood before an enemy, ready to lunge, a mirror image of himself. It was their violent tendencies that seemed to connect them, and yet he could see some of his features reflected in hers, just softer, more innocent in her adolescence.

Her expression now was the softest he’d seen it in their short time together, her eyebrows drawn together and eyes wide. Her bottom lip was trembling as she tried to hold back her tears, but the sunlight made them shine in her deep brown eyes. If he had the strength, he would reach up and wipe them away before they could spill down her cheeks, but he was so heavy, so tired. It hurt to even breathe.

-

“ _She’s like you..._ ”

He hadn’t wanted to believe it.

She’d severed men’s heads from their shoulders without a second thought, had roared when they tried to contain her, had exposed her claws and stood ready to fight if anyone dared get too close.

“ _She’s very much like you..._ ”

He hadn’t realised how much.

-

He was dying.

He never thought he would reach this stage in life. He’d lived through so much for so long, struggled with accepting his immortality as bullets worked their way out of his skin, as stab wounds healed without leaving a scar, that he never really thought he’d end up here. Even when Yukio had struggled to hold back her tears as she told him she’d seen his death, he hadn’t believed her, hadn’t thought it possible.

He never knew that what was inside him was already killing him slowly.

-

“ _You are dying._ ”

He had accepted it.

“ _You want to die._ ”

How long had that been true?

-

“ _Daddy..._ ”

Her hand was so small in his. He’d almost forgotten how small she was.

She was just a child.

“ _Don’t be... what they made you..._ ”

It hurt to breathe.

“ ** _Daddy..._** ”

She was so beautiful.

He smiled, looking up at his little girl, wanting to squint against the glare of the evening sunlight. It streamed around her crown like a halo, casting her in a soft glow.

“ _Huh..._ ”

He wanted to tell her it would be okay, that she’d be alright without him.

“ _So this is what it feels like..._ ”

He wanted to tell her he was sorry for pushing her away, that she was his little girl, that he loved her despite trying his best not to.

“ ** _Daddy!_** ”

He smiled.

Her hand felt so small in his.

_So this is what it feels like._

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/RainbowRandoms) and [tumblr](http://rainbow-randomness.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I do not give permission to have any of my works put up on goodreads or any other such site.


End file.
